This invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector used to connect an optical cable extending from an outside of a structural body to an adapter provided inside the structural body.
A connector of this type is described in JPA 2013-235193 (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 21, the connector 90 described in Patent Document 1 has an optical connector 91, a cylindrical portion 92 and an external cylinder 93. The cylindrical portion 92 covers a periphery of the optical connector 91 at least in part. The external cylinder 93 protects the optical connector 91 and the cylindrical portion 92. The external cylinder 93 is relatively movable with respect to the optical connector 91 and the cylindrical portion 92 in a mating direction (an X-direction).
As understood from FIG. 21, the connector 90 is mated with a receptacle 95 attached to a wall surface (not shown) of a structural body (not shown). The structural body is interiorly provided with a transceiver (an adapter) 96 to be connected to the optical connector 91.
As understood from FIG. 21, when the connector 90 is moved toward the receptacle 95, a front end of the optical connector 91 is first accommodated in an accommodating portion 97 of the transceiver 96. Next, the cylindrical portion 92 is accommodated inside the receptacle 95 in part. After the optical connector 91 is appropriately connected to the transceiver 96, the external cylinder 93 is moved toward the receptacle 95 and rotated around a rotation axis which is along the mating direction. As a result, the external cylinder 93 is fixed to the receptacle 95 by means of a screw action. Thus, the optical connector 91 is connected to the transceiver 96.